A New Ending
by An Amateur Writer
Summary: Its HIS fault. He did this, and now they face the results of his actions. Well, what did he do? Maybe just.. used black magic to summon a black worm hole and suck up the Undertale-ers and spit them out at a different universe with a simple incantation? Yeah. Anyways, how will they react? What's more, how will the Fairy Tail-ers react?
1. Chapter 1: Forcibly Transferred

(This will be my first fanfiction, so I dearly apologize if there are things wrong. Also the Wing Dings are messed up since the fanfiction net is mean like that. Just.. trust the translation. If theres none, there will be next chapter. So uh, dont say I didnt warn ya.

..

oh well, I'll risk it.)

.

BEGIN!

.

MAGNOLIA, LUCY'S HOUSE.

"GET OUT, NATSU!" Natsu (and Happy of course) went flying out of Lucy's apartment. She hugged her script tightly. "Learn to knock, next time!" Lucy huffed, and turned around. She stared at her in-progress novel. "That jerk.." She whispered to herself.

BAM! Something then hit her head, and hard. It dropped to the floor with a loud THUD! Lucy whipped her head around, expecting somebody to be standing at the window again. A tick mark rose and her formed angrily.

"Natsu, wha-" Fully turning around, there was nobody standing there. In fact, she realized there wasnt a person, but a PORTAL! What's more, there was this strange black.. creature.. with cracks between it's eyes, smiling at her from inside it. The portal shut suddenly. Lucy's eyes widened, and then rubbed her eyes. There was just blue cloudy sky, not a weird black hole. She stepped forward, tripping herself on the thing the portal creature threw at her. She dropped her script, and caught herself with her hands. Looking beneath her, laid a book. Lucy slowly picked herself up, and crouched down and stared at it. It read:

"WINGDINGS"

 _Wingdings? What could that even mean?_

Lucy picked up the book and flipped to the first page. It showed a peace hand sign, next to the letter A.

B = OK sign.

C = Thumbs Up

 _What that heck? Is this some sort of prank?_

She was about to read deeper into when-

"LUCY! WE GOT A MISSION!" Natsu yelled from outside her apartment.

Jumping a little, Lucy looked out of her window and answered: "Oh! Be right there!" Lucy then threw the book in a drawer, and continued on with her day.

.

ONE. WEEK. LATER.

MAGNOLIA, HOME OF FAIRY TAIL.

.

"Hey, save some food for me!" Natsu yelled. He jumped over the rowdy crowded guild, laughing. Everybody else was either spilling drinks, watching fights, talking so loudly you could her them on the other side of town, or laughing until they ran out of air.

"Natsu, get down from there before you destroy something again!" Lucy yelled at Natsu, who was jumping around on the tables while stealing everybody's food.

"Nro wrey, Ruce!" (No way, Luce!) He shouted, muffled by him shoving more food into his mouth. Who knows where all that food went? Probably into some eternal food eating black hole. Natsu swallowed the food, showing a big chunk of who knows what traveling down his throat. He sighed, satisfied. He started dancing around stupidly, which made almost everybody either laugh or choke on their food. This party was insane. Lucy walked away from the rest of the hyper guild, and heard her name being called.

"Lu-chan, Lu-chan, come here!" A familiar voice shouted. She looked over, to see Levy snuggled in a book fort in the corner, clutching a job request in her hand. Lucy smiled. At least somebody was normal in this chaotic mess. Lucy walked over behind Levy to look at what she was so intensely looking at.

.

PLEASE HELP US SOLVE THIS ENCHANTMENT.

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR ANY DAMAGE OR LOSS OF LIFE OR ITEMS.

︎✌︎ ︎ ✌︎👌︎ ︎✞︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ 🕆︎ ︎✋︎✞︎ ︎ ︎💧︎ ︎ ︎✌︎✡︎💧︎ ✌︎ ︎ ︎❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎📪︎  
❄︎ ︎ ︎ 💧︎❄︎✌︎ ︎💧︎ ✌︎ ︎👎︎ 💧︎🏱︎✌︎👍︎ ︎ 💧︎ ︎✌︎ ︎ ︎ 👍︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✋︎👎︎ ︎.  
💣︎✌︎✡︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ 🏱︎✌︎ ︎✌︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ 🕈︎ ︎ ︎ ︎👎︎💧︎ 👌︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✋︎ ︎ ︎👎︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎.  
❄︎ ︎✋︎💧︎ ❄︎✋︎💣︎ ︎📪︎ 💧︎ ︎💣︎ ︎👌︎ ︎👎︎✡︎ 👍︎✌︎💣︎ ︎.

REWARD: 900,000 JEWELS

.

"It seemed sketchy, but I thought this would be an easy job for me, since I'm good at translating things, but I've never come across this language before!" Levy continued. Lucy stared hard at the text. She swore she recognized the drawings from somewhere. "I mean, what does hand signs, boxes, and mailboxes even mean?" Levy threw her hands up and sighed. "Honestly, I've been trying to figure this out since yesterday."

"Hold on." Lucy squinted her eyes, wracking her brain. "I've seen these before. But.. where.. Which book was it.." Levy looked at her strangely. "I remember this! I have a book about it! I actually studied it since I was bored, even thought It looked like a prank."

Lucy remembered a night where she was bored out of her mind. She was fully awake, but Natsu and Happy were probably snoring louder then a dragon. She had taken out the book from the drawer, and read it carefully. It seemed way too.. professional. The signs were neatly written, and the letters were definitely not written by a child. So, she thought it was worth looking at. Who knew she would have to use it only like, 4 days after she read it?

"What the heck, Lu-chan? You're amazing!" Levy squeezed Lucy, giggling. She started to laugh as well. They had a little moment before Lucy began translating the paper.

Lucy cleared her throat. "..F..ar.. Far,... a..bo..ve the.. u..ni..ver..se, universe."

"Far above the universe?" Levy repeated, questioningly.

"Yeah. Far above the universe.. l.. .. an.."

"An? And? Anticlimactic?" Levy guessed jokingly.

"Levy!"

"Sorry!"

"Lays.. an..other." Lucy went on. "The.. s..tar..s.. stars.. and.. spa..c...e.. sh...all co...mbine. No, co..lliiide." She corrected. The tension was building up thicker then molasses as Lucy was in SUPER intense focus, and Levy is practically falling of the edge of her seat at this point.. "M..ay, the, pair.. no, par..all..el woorlldss.. be.. join..ed to..get...her."

"To get her? Dont you mean together?"

"Yeah.. oops."

"Is there any more?" Levy asked curiously. Lucy's eyes narrowed. She stared real hard at it. Levy watched her for about two minutes before opening up her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"This last line isn't like the others."

"What? What do you mean, Lu-chan?"

"See, The first line is about universes, the second is about space, which relates to the first one, and the third one is about worlds, which also relates to the first one. But this one last one says-

This time, somebody came."

"That's.. really freaky."

"Okay. Let's put it together. Maybe it'll make more sense like that." Lucy clapped her hands and put the paper on the floor. She took a deep breath.

"Far above the universe, lays another.

The stars and space shall collide.

May the parallel worlds be joined together.

This time, somebody came."

Literally seconds after the last line left Lucy's mouth, the ground started to shake. Glasses shattered and mugs fell.

"Woah, what's happening?" Lucy heard Natsu ask. She saw he had stopped dancing, and everybody was glancing around for any signs of attacks.

Her eyes widened and she dropped to the floor, while the paper floated and landed on a book.

"..What.. did we do.."

.

.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE PARALLEL UNIVERSE..

.

.

The Surface

.

The monsters all rushed above the mountain. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore stood at the top. Behind them was Frisk. The angelic savior of the underground.

 **"We finally made it!" Frisk gazed at the bright, glowing sun that set into the forest below**

"Oh my..." Toriel trailed off.

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore gently spoke.

"Wow, it's e-even better than on TV. WAY better! Better than I ever imagined!" Alphys started to smile. This picture was so beautiful, she started to feel all warm and sappy inside.

"Frisk, you LIVE with this!? The sunlight is so nice... and the air is so fresh!" Undyne put her hands on her hips and took one long deep breath. "I really feel alive!"

Papyrus pointed at the sun. "HEY SANS... WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?" Frisk chuckled a little and admired Papyrus's.. Papyrus-ness.

"we call that "the sun," my friend." Frisk laughed a little more.

"THAT'S THE SUN!? WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!" Papyrus's eyes sparkled brightly. Sans glanced and smiled at his brother. They all finally got his happy ending, after so much pain.

"I could stand here and watch this for hours.." Asgore sighed deeply. There was a long, beautiful, moment of silence. Then-

"HEY SANS..." Papyrus was looking up, staring right above himself.

"what is it, bro?" Sans asked, still staring into the village of humans.

"WHAT'S THAT _SWIRLING BLACK HOLE_?" Papyrus pointed at the black hole that was cut open in the sky. That caught everybody's attention. They all turned to the 'swirling black hole'.

"wait, what?" That couldn't be right. Sans looked at his direction. A black hole. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Sure enough, there was still a swirling black hole, clear as day.

 _is this the kid's doing? surely, they couldn't have.._

Sans whipped his head back at Frisk, who was staring at the hole, frightened. This made Sans confused, and looked back at the hole. It didn't make sense. It definitely wasn't the monster's doing, and somehow Frisk had nothing to do with it. But, it was growing larger. A slight wind blew past the group. Alphys suddenly realized what the hole was, as her machines and devices for space and time problems went off the charts.

"O-Oh my god. T-that's.. a.. worm hole? Whats that doing here?" The wind started to pick up. And fast.

 **"Mom, I'm scared." Frisk shivered, getting chills up their spine. They held onto Toriel tightly.**

"Do not worry, my child. I will protect you." Toriel petted your head, and started to walk away suspiciously while hugging Frisk. "Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, we should leave. Now. I have a bad feeling about this.. 'worm hole'."

"Yeah, let's get outta here." Undyne picked up Alphys and started to make a run for it. Except.. she wasn't moving. She was running in place? The wind was as strong as a hurricane, now. The rest of the monsters started to run, when-

"NYEEEH! SANS!" Papyrus screamed while he started to fly up into the hole. "HELP ME!" He called. Sans snapped back as his eye flashed neon blue from panic. He telekinisis-ed Papyrus back down, and hugged him. Considering how fast everything was going, nobody had time to worry about how the lazy Sans was magically bringing Papyrus back down.

"dont go flying into weird holes, paps."

"SORRY, SANS."

"its ok. anyways, we gotta get outta here." He said in a serious tone. Papyrus, understood and nodded. This wasn't anytime for jokes. But then looked back to see that Asgore was starting to fly into the hole as well. Undyne dropped Alphys, and pulled onto his legs, holding him down.

"Stay with me, Asgore!" She grunted. Then, Alphys started to fly into it, screaming. Undyne had to hold onto her leg as well. She skidded and jumped and fell, trying to hold on to two floating monsters being grabbed by a ridiculously strong wind, and ended up being pulled towards the edge of the cliff. Undyne stabbed her feet into the ground, creating cracks that lead so far is reached Frisk. By instinct, Papyrus held onto Undyne, and Sans held onto him. (Also telekinisis-ed onto him for safety.) Toriel pulled Undyne too, and Frisk pulled Toriel. It was this chain.

"Hey, guys, get back here!" Undyne yelled, pulling harder through determination. But, somehow, the hole was apparently more determined and picked up the other end of the chain. Well, that means Frisk started to float into the sky. But, Sans held them down as well.

"don't go, kid." He put Frisk down, holding onto them. Sans started to sweat. This hole was really strong, and it took a lot of strength to pull both Papyrus and Frisk and himself away from the hurricane. The hole yanked at the chain, and everybody except Papyrus, himself, and Frisk went flying into the hole. Papyrus started to shout, and Frisk started to cry. Sans was horrified. Eventually, the two were pulled in as well, and so was Sans finally. While he was being pulled in, slowly, trying to go back to the cliff even though he knew it was impossible, looked back as his happy ending was for the 100th time, pulled away from him. Right before his eyes, a couple glitches appeared, and a gooey black substance arose from the ground.

"! gast-" White clouded his vision and the figured faded before he could say anything.

" ︎✌︎✞︎ ︎ ︎🕆︎ ︎📪︎💧︎✌︎ ︎💧︎." They said, watching Sans be sucked in and the portal closing, before disappearing into the ground again.

.

.

MAGNOLIA, HOME OF FAIRY TAIL.

.

.

The floor suddenly stopped vibrating. The Fairy Tail members were panicking, thinking it was either another strange out-of-the-blue enemy attack or a massive explosion shaking up all of magnolia. People started nervously shouting.

"Guys, look outside!" Gray then yelled, walking in after throwing open the guild doors from the outside. "Some weird black hole is up there!" He pointed at the hole as the guild scrambled outside right after him, confused and scared . Sure enough, there was a huge black hole. But, it didn't look like it was going to eat something, It looked like it was going to spit something out!

A purple robe first fell out of the hole. The guild took a good look at it. What was so special about this.. ragged piece of clothing, that it had to appear before them through a black hole from the sky? Seconds later, on top of it slammed a giant fuzzy goat, a yellow dinosaur in a lab coat, a blue fish monster, and another female big goat. The guild just.. stared.. at the pile of monsters that just fell from the sky. A few moments later, there was a tall weirdly-dressed skeleton, a small child, and a short skeleton to top it off. It's slippers fell off the pile and hit the floor.

...PROCESSING...

The guild's member's jaws hit the floor.

"WHHAAAAATT?!"

.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Messed Up

(I'm just gonna say, I really appreciate anybody who leaves reviews. Especially the kind, constructive one(s). Thank you!)

.

.

"WHHAAAAT?!" The guild's jaw's dropped from shock. Everybody cleared from the area, creating a circle around the pile of space travelers. One of them flinched.

-UNDERTALE'S POINT OF VIEW"

Undyne started to move. Her limbs felt extremely.. fatigued.

"Aggh.. who knew getting sucked into black portals were so energy consuming?!" She yelled in frustration, as she stretched and some how removed herself from the pile. Opening her eyes, she realized there were a bunch of humans awkwardly staring at her, which surprised her. Because she's been human-hunting for years, her first action was to pull out a spear. Also surprising the crowd, they started heating up some magic. Except, she wasn't expecting that.

"Woah, you guys can use MAGIC?" Undyne was pretty shocked. Her eyes sparkled up a little with hopes and dreams.

Silence. Everybody was suspicious of her.

"Uh, heello?" She said again, waving her weapon around. Undyne then realized they were all looking at her or.. oh! The spear! Undyne put the spear away.

"Of course we can." A human responded casually, and got smacked on the head seconds after. Undyne processed this. Frisk, and the humans before weren't able to use magic attacks. And the humans who could use magical attacks were from.. One idea lead to another and then-

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS LIKE AN ANIME!?" Undyne shouted suddenly, pumping her fists while screaming 'I knew anime was real!'. Alphys shot up immediately.

"D-Did somebody say ANIME?" Alphys has been awoken. Alphys saw Undyne dancing around strangely. "Undyne, w-what happened?" Undyne crouched down to Alphys's level. She got a good look of Undyne's eyes before..

"ANIME. IS. REEAAALL!" Undyne picked up Alphys, throwing her in the air, and spinning her around like a couple in love. (Which they are.)

"Excuse me, what is an anime?" Another human said from the crowd curiously. "Idiot! That's not important!" Somebody else yelled. Returning her to her senses, Undyne finally put Alphys down.

"(Undyne, is that a b-bunch of humans there with magic threatening to k-kill us)" Alphys whispered to Undyne.

"(Yes I think so)" Undyne whispered back.

"What!? You mean I'm n-not imagining things?!" Alphys became flustered, and quickly scurried behind Undyne, which was sort of useless since they were surrounded. Seeing her girlfriend (ship it) so scared like that, she got a bit ticked.

"Hey, what do you punks want?" The monster stood up to the humans, growling threateningly. "Stop scaring Alphys!"

"What do you mean, what do we want? We should be asking you that, since you literally dropped from a hole of black magic!" A guy yelled. "You're probably here from some evil enemy boss to 'eliminate' us, aren't you!?" The guy accused wrongly.

"The hell you talking about? We just got ripped from our freedom and sent to this crazy world!" She waved her hands around while taking a good look. Undyne was automatically inraged by being accused. The man scoffed.

"Like we'd believe that!" He replied once more. "All the monsters here are evil!" He continued, pointing a dagger at her. While that was happening, the rest of the pile of monsters were waking up, groaning with tired bodies and eyes. Seeing that this was escalating very quickly, somebody decided to stand up properly.

"Enough." A red-haired woman, who seemed extremely respected, walked through the crowd. She treaded up to Undyne. "What is your purpose for being here, monster?" The red-head eyed Undyne down, but she eyed her right back. This girl seemed fierce.

"I have no idea what happened, but I assure you we mean no harm." Undyne responded. The woman didn't seem to trust her.

"Why should we believe you? You should know all monsters that appear in our area are trying to kill us." It sounded familiar to Undyne. It reminded her of when she was trying to do exactly what they described.

"I don't know what we have to do to make you trust us, but we'll leave if that's what you're trying to say." Undyne looked down at Alphys, who looked back at her sadly. "We need to find our way home, anyway."

-FAIRY TAIL'S POINT OF VIEW-

"We need to find our way home, anyway." The blue fish-like monster offered. Erza stared into her eyes deeply, and intensely. Lucy and Natsu stared at the rest of the monsters and the child, who had woke already and were sitting on the floor watching everything go down.

 _Are those two skeletons? How do you even.._

Lucy shook her head, deciding to ignore it. But, even so, her thoughts were spiraling down her brain therefore blocking out Erza and the monster's conversation. Before she knew it, they had already come to an agreement.

"Sounds good." The blue monster said. "We'll keep our distance."

"What's your name?" Erza asked.

"Undyne."

"Erza."

The monster and Erza shook hands. Lucy, completely confused, turned to her friend, Wendy.

"Wendy, what just happened?" Lucy asked to her left, Wendy, who was actually paying attention.

"Oh, Undyne and her friends agreed to spend one day with us to prove that their good. And, they won't be able to fake it through, since Master and some others can tell if they are." Wendy replied. She then ran off, running up to ask a question to the giant furry goat, who was known as Asgore.

"Hey, are you guys STRONG?" Natsu suddenly burst out of the crowd, yelling.

-NEUTRAL POINT OF VIEW-

"Hell yeah!" Undyne flexed proudly.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM VERY STRONG, HUMAN." Papyrus struck a heroic pose with sparkles and everything.

"COOOL!" Natsu and Happy oo-ed at the two heroic figures. Papyrus felt very special at this moment, since he always wanted to be cool. Then.. Natsu and Happy started to bombard the two with questions.

.

"Hello, young child. My name is Toriel, what is yours?" Toriel introduced.

"I'm Mirajane, but you can just call me Mira. It's nice to meet you. And, I don't believe what you mean by 'child'." Of course, this seemed confusing to Mira, since she is a full grown adult.

"Oh, I know, I'm just a very old monster, since we monsters age differently.

..Do you have cooking ingredients? I might be able to make some Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie for everybody."

"Yes, of course we do!~" She nodded kindly. "Are you sure you can handle it? I'm not sure how monsters bake."

"hey, it'll be a piece of _pie_." Sans popped in, interrupting while winking. Toriel started to laugh, and Mirajane giggled. Taking this as consent, Sans continued to pun. Yes, Papyrus screamed in the background. Asgore, however, was quite sad with couple mages watching Toriel.

.

"Excuse me, do you have some kind of relation to the other goat over there?" Carla questioned.

"Oh.. yes, she is.. uhm, my.. ex... wife." Asgore looked down, and thought it seemed like he had already got over it, he looked like he was about to burst into tears again. Wendy and Carla looked at each other, and immediately regretted her question. Wendy hugged the king tightly, squeezing harder with each second. Trying their hardest to comfort him. Carla didn't say anything else.

"I'm terribly sorry, mister! We didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's alright, child. She did have a good reason." Wendy looked up at him strangely. A good reason? What kind of reason? What kind of things did he go through to make him know himself that he was at fault for whatever argument that caused their divorce? The little mage and cat sat down and asked him to tell them about his story. He sighed deeply. That was something he didn't want to get into, but maybe he would feel better if he let it all out.

.

Over at the Frisk and Alphys station, Juvia, Gray, and Master Makorav were asking all sorts of questions.

"What kind of job does Alphys have where Alphys come from?" Juvia asked, while she popped all around, examining the nervous lizard.

"Can you use magic?" Gray added.

"U-Uhm, well, I can kind of d-do magic, but I'm really just better at m-making inventions.. and.. u-uh.. I'm.." She re-adjusted her glasses. "..just t-the royal scientist f-for King A-asgore." Alphys looked down, as if they were just let down, which they werent. She was really quite flustered, and didn't know what was the right answer as if this was a Mettaton quiz show. The mages looked at her for a moment, and smiled.

"Hey, that's pretty cool." Gray commented. "You're pretty smart, then?" Alphys looked up, confused.

"O-Oh, well, no- well yes, um, well, i GUESS so, um, probably no, i mean-, yes, well, i just, wait, no, i mea-" Gray cut her off on her stuttering spree. Juvia hugged the nervous little thing.

"Juvia thinks Alphys is cool~" Juvia hugged her tighly. Alphys, reached a new level of wow. When she stepped back, her eyes had turned into spirals of confusion.

.

Makorav looked at Frisk. They were about the same size, which seemed strange. But, Frisk had seen some pretty weird things so this was normal enough. Short old people isn't uncommon, anyway.

"How do you know these monsters? You seem to be human, and just a child infact." The master leaned in to get a better look. Surely, at least some of the monsters must have tried to attack this child. Seeing the monster's reaction to our magic, it's obvious the child doesn't have any.

"Well, it's a long story." Frisk gave him the side look. It probably was a really long story. Makorav stared at them for a little while deciding on his answer.. and sat down.

"Well, then, start. I've got time." He gave them a friendly look, grinning. They smiled back. (Feel free to skip the story.)

.

"Alright.

So, some time, long long ago,

There were two races, Monsters and Humans. They ruled the earth together. One day, a war broke out. The battle was long, and none of the humans were killed. But, countless monsters were. After the battle, the humans were victorious. The wizards of them sealed the monsters underground, under MT. EBOTT, with a magic spell. Many years later.. came the year of 201X.

The first human child, Chara, fell into the underground. They were found by the prince, Asriel Dreemurr. He took the injured child back to his home, were the King, Asgore, and Queen, Toriel, were. The family took them in, cared for them, and treated them as their own child. They were happy, and the Underground was full of hope.

But, one day, the child fell ill. Very, ill. Their only wish was to see the golden flowers from their village.

..The next day, they died. The underground, was now full of despair. The monsters were heart broken. Asriel, absorbed the human soul, and crossed the barrier that trapped them all. Oh, I should probably explain.

A monster soul is very weak compared to a human soul. A human soul, and a monster soul combined is powerful enough to cross the barrier. Of course, one soul isn't enough. After seven human souls are added to a monster, they become enhanced in every way and become a GOD. But of course, even they can be defeated. So, back to the story.

Asriel carried Chara's body to the surface. He came across their village and found the flower bed. He laid Chara's body onto the flowers, fulfilling their dying wish. Except, before he was able to, the humans found him. They, of course, assumed that he had killed Chara. So, they attacked him. They attacked him, and attacked, and attacked. Asriel, had the power to destroy them all. But, he didnt. He simply smiled, and returned underground. Asriel fell in the garden, his dust sprawled around the flowers. The underground lost all hope. The king and queen had lost two children in one night. The humans took everything from the monsters, once again. Asgore, in a fit of rage, declared war on the humans. He would kill every child that fell down the mountain, and he would destroy humanity once he got seven souls.

And so, they fell. Years after years, 6 children had fallen down. And died. Years later.. It was now 201X. I, fell down that year. I was given with the choices to either befriend the monsters, or kill them. I was able t- I mean, I decided to befriend them. I spared them all, and all the way to the end, I met the prince. The prince, Asriel, apparently hadn't died, and was turned into a flower. The first monster, the murderous flower I met when I fell down. When I eventually went to the King's Castle, I found that I was unable to kill him. I couldn't. Not after I made friends with everybody. And so, before he could start, Toriel saved me. Then, Undyne arrived to stop a couple moments later. Then everybody else arrived, and it was decided I would stay with them all. I was happy, after all. Except.. The flower, Flowey, had stolen all of the six human souls while we were talking, and also captured the souls Asgore and the others. He was about to kill me when my friends started to fight back and protect me. The other smaller monsters arrived to rescue me as well, and I was saved. Except.

Flowey took their souls as well. Enough monster souls can equal to the amount of a human soul. And so, the monster souls subbed as a human soul. He returned to his original form, Asriel the goat. Except now he was also the god of hyperdeath and nearly killed me hundreds of times. Since he took my friends's souls, I was able to call out to them and SAVE them. But, after I SAVEd them, there was still somebody else. So, I SAVEd him to. I called out to Asriel, and calmed him down.

He, told me his story. He told me his pain, his tears he felt. He apologized, and broke the barrier for us once and for all. I hugged him, to comfort him. He told me some things, and he then returned all of my friends, but the human souls disappeared. Asriel, returned to his soulless flower form. Then, everybody went to the surface. We finally found our happy ending.. before we got sucked into this crazy universe.

And so..

That's our tale."

By this point, everybody had already settled down and were listening to Frisk's story. There were oo's and ahh's from the mages. Frisk sort of blushed, since they noticed the crowd only now. But, it wasn't just them. It was the monsters too. And Flowey also told them not to... tell... mom... and..

..oops.

"Frisk, what are you talking about?" The shadow loomed over them. The voice asked them. Frisk slowly turned around.

.

Author's Note: End chapter! I really hope this was interesting enough. And if it isn't I'm sorry I'll make it more dramatic next chapter yes there is fighting next chapter sO bYE


	3. Chapter 3: Still Suspicous

(I apologize for the extremely bad and unoriginal puns. And the soul colors are because I feel like they fit all of the traits ((except hate)) and I was complicating it for hours so I just went with my gut. I also forgot to write this in my other chapters but- I do not own Undertale or Fairy Tail!

If only!

Oh, also thank you all for the wonderful reviews! ^^)

.

"Frisk, what are you talking about?" The shadow loomed over them. Frisk slowly turned around. There, was Toriel, Asgore, and everybody else looked confused and concerned on what Frisk had just said. Toriel, however, looked very disappointed. Frisk wanted to cry from her gaze. Alphys fiddled with her fingers. She seemed to know. Sans eye socket's were blacker then the night sky. He knew about the RESETs and things like that, but, he didn't know about.. um, Asriel. (In this timeline.)

"Uh.. Hi.. Mom. ..I can explain?" Frisk smiled awkwardly. Toriel was NOT happy. She had this angry glare on her face, the one that looked like Erza's glare, and so the reminder frightened the mages around them. Erza however was quite impressed. But that doesn't matter now, what matters is that Frisk just screwed up big time. This wasn't going to be easy to get out of. Thinking up an excuse or a reasonable story, Frisk ran off. "I'll.. be right back!" Frisk needed a moment to think. Actually, they had an idea! But.. it would be really difficult, but, it would make it all okay. They ran to an isolated corner to start it, making sure nobody was following them. Except, Sans followed them. And Frisk couldn't really get rid of him now... Well, he already knows about practically everything so what's the harm in telling him?

"uh, hey, kid? what was that all about?" Sans's face had returned to normal. He looked pretty.. questionable. "was that all true? the asriel flower part?" He leaned in a bit closer. Frisk looked at him like they were just scolded, but hesitantly nodded. Sans thought for a bit, and sighed. It wasn't a 'Where-do-I-even-start', sigh.' It was more of a 'Alright.' sigh. "so what are ya gonna do out here?"

Uh oh. Sans wasn't going to like this.

"Oh! Well..Y..You see, Sans, I, uh.. I.. I thought I could.. RE..SE..T..?" Frisk twiddled their fingers and looked down. When they looked back, they saw that Sans's eyes went black, which made them jump and start to explain. "No no no, wait, I'm not going to hurt anybody! I promise, I just want to send us all back to the Undertale timeline even if I have to re-do everything to get back our ending and then once we get to the surface I wont RESET anymore!" They spat out the words quickly, a little jumbled, but Sans could understand it.

He.. didn't think this was a good idea.

"..c'mon now.. kid, you, you can't just reset. i mean, what if.. something happens? i know you promised and all, but what if-"

"Sans, please. Just. I _promise_. I don't WANT to be that murderous Frisk anymore, I want to live on the Surface with everybody, in peace." Frisk looked down. There were tears about to come out of their eyes. They really wanted the happy ending. "I.. just worked.. so hard, to finally get the ending.. and it just all got sucked away in a moment, and..." Their words trailed off into tears. The tips of their bangs were wet, and covered their eyes. They cried silently. A moment later, Frisk wiped their tears and recollected themselves.

"I just want to.. turn everything back.." They managed to say. Sans gave it a good thought. He sighed.

"okay okay. dont cry, kid. i just.. gotta trust you. im sure you're better at keeping promises then i am." He lifted their face up and smiled. The child smiled back. They took a step behind them, and pulled up the little window.

.

FRISK - LV 1 - 687:27 (?)

?

CONTINUE - RESET

.

There it was. Perfect. They reached their hand out, an inch away from the button. They looked around their surroundings. Was it really.. worth it? They thought. Maybe this world wouldn't be so bad. They doubt it would happen again. The humans seem nicer, well, they kind of do. And, It would be troublesome to do it all again.

No. They promised Flowey they wouldn't tell Mom and Dad about him. Who knows how they would get back to their world? It would be too difficult. Maybe even impossible. Yeah. It's better to reset. Without another thought, they hit the RESET button. Frisk squeezed their shut eyes, and Sans closed his eyes as well. They expected a white pit to swallow them up.

...

..

...?

C..CRACK.

Frisk stopped relaxed their eyes. That noise, was awfully close. Was it some other monsters from this world?

CCKCCRAAACKKK..

Sans opened his eyes, so did Frisk. Where was that coming from? It was right under their noses!

 _ **CRACK.**_

They had a sudden realization. There, right after the last crack, had odd sounds. Like somebody was _speaking_. They looked at their hand, which WASN'T on the RESET button! In fact, their hand was being pressed against a invisible force-field, which prevented them from pressing the button. Oh, the button was cracking as well. And the odd noise? That was the wingdings appearing below the RESET button. Sans rushed over to see what was going on, for he recognized the sound, and he was horrified by what it read.

Under the RESET, typing by itself, was this:

︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ❄︎ ︎✌︎❄︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎? ﾸﾎ❄︎ ? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎✋︎ ︎ ︎❄︎✍︎  
✋︎ ? ﾸﾎ✋︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❄︎ ︎✋︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎✋︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ✡︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ.  
︎✌︎✞︎ ︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ? ﾸﾎ✌︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ? ﾸﾎ✌︎? ﾸﾎ✡︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ✌︎ ︎? ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎✋︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ.

Sans's mind automatically translated it in few seconds. His eye sockets widened.

"get down!" Out of nowhere, he threw Frisk harshly in a fit of panic across the room and bolted in a different direction.

-13 HP

Frisk winced, but pushed them self sat up immediately, only to witness-

BOOM!

A bomb obliterated the button.

Sans was blown away, but was far enough for it not to do any damage. There was some shuffling of foot steps, and Frisk's friends, plus the mages arrived in an instant.

"WHAT HAPPENED? IS EVERYBODY UNHURT?" Papyrus picked up Sans, as Toriel picked up Frisk. They laid them down onto the floor. "WE HEARD SOME LOUD EXPLOSIONS. SANS, HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus concernedly yelled. Frisk gave a weak thumbs up, but Sans was looking soulless. Frisk shook them gently. Oh no, what if he was going to die? They remembered something. Something useful. Something important. Frisk had trained their CHECK ability since they lived for a little while in Snowdin. This was the perfect occasion to use it.

.

SANS ACT CHECK

ATK 1 - DEF 1 - HP 1/1

Deals 1 DMG.

The easiest enemy.

Well, he's not your enemy now, _is he?_

.

Frisk sweated at that new bio. It taunted them. It hung onto them like how dust clung onto them during the.. But, now they could see his health. Sans's health was fine. He was alive. But, why does look.. dead?

"now.." Sans spoke. Everybody whipped their heads over to hin to see them better. His eye sockets were open a little. His pupils stared at the sky. They leaned in a little.

..that.. wouldn't be.. fun, right..?

i.. will have to.. blow this up, for you...

..have fun.. my... sons, and... you too... frisk." Sans said, softly, before fainting on the spot.

"Sans? Sans! SANS!" Frisk shook Sans harder. They were so worried. Toriel crouched down and checked his non-existent vital signs.

"He seems to be sleeping." Toriel sighed in relief. She turned to Frisk. Her eyebrows furrowed before she said. "What happened? What does he mean? You need to explain, my child." Damm. There was no avoiding it. Plus, the RESET option was destroyed. If anybody died here, they died for good. This was going to be on hell problem. Frisk let out a long sigh.

"Alright, mom. Lets start back at.. Asriel."

.

.

"..and then the weird Wing Dings appeared below it before everything blew up." Frisk ended. They took a deep breath, and looked up. Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, and Asgore looked quite shocked. They had told them everything. The runs. The kills. The RESETS. The Saves. There was silence. Actually, they were in a room, all by themselves, isolated from the others. And the Master did a favor by blocking the other mages from eaves-dropping.

"SO, WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS, FLOWEY IS A PRINCE?!" Papyrus gasped. Flowey was his best friend! Oh my god his best friend is the prince of the Underground!

"So.. you did.. a Genocide Run? And I turned into this.. Undyne the Undyning BEAST? And I killed you like, hundreds of times?" Undyne spoke. She had very mixed feelings. Actually, she had some slight memory of a will. A will to LIVE, a will to save the underground, except she didn't know what it meant so she always ignored it. Undyne didn't know she was capable of such power, and to know that was pretty awesome, but she thought about what Frisk had DID to make her that.. determined.

"Asriel.." Toriel murmured. She felt pretty bad now that she was attacking her own dead son in a soulless flower form when she first had met the child. Asgore looked down at the floor. He recalled a small memory where a flower warned him. He recalled a flower talking to him. He remembered.. how the flower claimed to be his son. The two goats remembered how.. their human had gotten sick from eating buttercups.

"Well.. Thats it. I'm so sorry for hiding this from you." Frisk lowered their head. Their voice was breaking. Everybody looked away from eachother. This information was hard to take in. But.. It was all okay now. Toriel crouched down to Frisk and raised their head.

"It is okay now, is it not my child? You promised you will never do such things again, and as your parental guardian, I forgive you. Come, we shall bake some pie for the others, alright?" Toriel offered. Frisk's head shot up. A smile grew. They nodded excitedly. The other monsters all smiled at Frisk. A smile of forgiveness.

Boop! Sans teleported into the forgiveness circle. Everybody jumped a little, and Frisk giggled.

"hey, you guys _butter_ not leave me out of this on _porpoise_." Sans chuckled a little. It's been a while since he made a pun.

"SANS"

"yea bro"

"NO."

"yes"

"Sans, are you sure you're feeling better?" Asgore asked.

"don't worry asgore, i got lots of _backbone"_ He punned once again, winking. Everybody groaned, except Frisk and Toriel. Toriel then opened the door, only to see the Master standing in front of the door fending off mages who wanted to eavesdrop.

"Ah, so you've finished your conversation?" Makorav turned around and smiled kindly. "Are you hungry? There's food here."

"Actually, I was just thinking of making some Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie for everybody!~" Toriel clapped her hands together. Most of the guild were excited, except there were still the quiet ones who were very wary and suspicious of them. But, lets forget about them for now. Toriel got behind the kitchen counter and started to prepare and bake, while everybody mingled with either the monsters and Frisk or among themselves.

"Hey, lets fight, big goat!" Natsu challenged. He smiled confidently.

"Oh.. I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Come on! I wanna see how strong the king of monsters is!"

"Well.. I suppose.." He didn't want to upset the human, and it wasn't a situation where he had to kill him, so it would be alright. "We should go outside if we are to battle." And with that, 90% of the guild and the rest of the monsters all went outside to see the battle between King Asgore and Natsu Dragneel.

"KICK HIS BUTT, ASGORE!" Undyne cheered on. "ILL FIGHT YOU AFTER HIM, PUNK!" She also screamed at Natsu. The monsters cheered for Asgore, and the mages cheered for Natsu. The slayer lit his fists.

"Let's go!" Natsu made a mad dash for him head on. Asgore pulled out a large, long, red trident. There was a little flower carved in where the pointy part and the handle met. A couple mages were quite surprised, wondering where he pulled out such a big weapon from. It didn't seem to fit in his cape unnoticed, but nobody really questioned it. Everything darkened a little. Natsu was inside a large box, and there was a.. color soul. A soul lied in the middle of Natsu's chest. It was a purple soul.

"Woah? What the heck is this?" Natsu attempted to grab the soul, and failed.

"Interesting! Natsu has the purple soul!" Frisk said. Sans nodded. It wasn't often they saw a Bravery soul. The other mages were confused. They assumed it was a monster/their universe thing, but it still left a trail in their head.

"What does that mean?" Lucy crouched sat down next to Frisk. Frisk smiled at her.

"Well, it means he has a soul of perseverance. Like, his never giving-up..ness..is his best and most powerful trait." Frisk explained.

"Oh. What color is my soul, then?" Frisk took a look.

"Orange. Bravery. You're very brave, Lucy!" Frisk complimented. Lucy blushed and thanked them. They turned their attention back to the fight. Asgore had already started. Natsu hit him with a hard kick. It did 167 DMG. Natsu was powerful. Fireballs swung side to side, quickly, heading toward's Natsu. And his soul. He laughed.

"Good thing I'm the fire-dragon slayer!" He stated, before sucking up the fire balls and eating them. The monsters all gasped. They've never seen anything like it! They didn't know humans had the power to eat fire as we.. Actually, there probably wasn't a monster that could do it either. Natsu felt a spurge of energy. He patted his stomach and laughed. "Hey, what was in that real tasty fireball?"

"Uh..? I didn't expect you to eat it. Well.. It should be made of what normal fireballs are made of.. Magic.. and Fire. " Asgore sweat. He was probably going to be defeated. None of the humans in the war were able to do something like this. Guess humanity really has changed.

"Well, whatever! I'm all fired up!" Natsu swung his arm, stretching it, before he pumped it into a fist. He started running towards the King. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIRST!" He hit Asgore mercilessly. You could feel the impact, even from all the way at the back of the audience. 192 DMG! Wow!

"Impressive. I guess I'll have to use non-fire based magic, then." Natsu looked up. What does that mean? What would he do? Asgore held up his trident. His eyes flashed in the following order:

Blue - Orange - Orange - Blue - Orange -

Wondering what that meant, he jumped back. The trident swung down on him, except now it was blue. He moved away from it, only to be hit right in the stomach and left on the floor. Ouch! -6 HP. That did less than it did to Frisk. Asgore had high ATK, but it seems Natsu has high DEF as well. The spear came back, now orange. He moved away from it again..

..

It went through him, harmless. Huh? It came back again. He moved towards it, and it went through him, no damage at all. Weird, was his attack broken? The spear came back, blue. He ran towards it, and it knocked him back into a wall. -7 HP. This was confusing! The spear came back, but it was too quick for Natsu to get up again. But, he thought it was alright since the attack was broken. It hit him while he was on the floor, and threw him into the wall again. -8 HP. It's doing more every time! Actually, what the heck? Wasn't the attack broken? Why did it hurt only this time?

"Move during orange attacks, and stop during blue attacks!" Frisk yelled. "Blue stop signs!" That reminded Sans when he warned Frisk about Papyrus's attacks. He chuckled. Frisk gave him a thumbs up.

Natsu was even more confused. Well, the child had met him already so might as well trust them. But, it's his turn now.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A massive explosion of fire blew towards the goat. The fire heated up the area around them, sending a wave of warmth into the crowd. Even the little dust particles were burned. King Asgore decided, this was not any ordinary battle. He held spun his trident, and blocked most of the attack. But still was dealt 77 DMG. This battle would not be like Frisk's battle. Asgore's flashed once again.

Orange - Orange - Orange - Blue - Blue - Orange

"Got it." Natsu grinned, and ran through first three. Then, he stopped in his tracks as the blue spears passed through him without damage. "Hah! I've figured you o- OOF!" He forgot about the last one. The last attack sent him flying through the wall and into the ground. -10 HP. Asgore snapped out of his battle mode and looked up. He retracted his spear and hurried over to the fallen mage. Everybody else gathered over the slayer.

"Oh dear, did I hit you too hard?" Asgore helped Natsu stand up again. He was a little dazed, but he was fine. "I'm sorry." The king apologized.

"Hey, no worries!" Natsu said. "I'm fine, I've been hit by much worse!" He puffed up his chest and started to laugh. Everyone around him smiled. "Anyways, lets fight later, fish! I'm hungry right now!" Happy perked up at the word Fish. He had been watching in the corner, unaware that Undyne was a fish.. since she didn't really look like the fish he was used to. But, he held himself back.

"It's done!~" Two female voices called. Frisk and Asgore bolted inside first, before anybody else. The mages were confused, why were they so excited to get to it first? The reason was.. they knew the wonders of Toriel's Butterscotch Cinnamon pie. The monsters were after the two, and the mages all filed in last. Everybody was hit with the scent of the pie. It was thick. And wonderful. The wizards all picked up a slice.. Except they were still a bit wary. What if the food was dangerous? Before they could say anything, Frisk took a big bite of the pie, and smiled as they chewed.

"I mufsfed tfhies, Mfurm!" (I missed this, Mom!) Frisk said, muffled by the pie.

"My child, please, do not eat it so quickly. It is hot, and you will choke if you eat that much at once. There is plenty to go around, so please slow down." Toriel smiled worriedly. Frisk gave her a thumbs up and chewed slowly, before gulping it all down. Then, they took another slice and started at it again. Asgore, was over at a corner eating a pie by himself. Alone.

The guild, seeing how Frisk enjoyed the pie so much, and was perfectly fine, decided it was worth a try. They took a bite.

. . .

"WOOOWW!" Murmurs of happiness and deliciousness filled the air. The scent of the pie was scattered everywhere, and everybody was happily munching on it.

"Hey, Toriel, this is really good!" Lucy said after eating a forkful. Erza was practically inhaling the pie at this point. A love for Toriel's pies was about to join her love for sweets and cakes. Natsu was eating just as fast. Some how, in a very short time, Toriel and Mirajane had made enough pies to satisfy everybody, including themselves. Everybody sent their compliments to both Toriel and Mira.

"Hey, this is really good! Thanks, goat lady- er, Toriel." Gray corrected himself while he ate the pie. Toriel smiled, and thanked him. Seconds later, Juvia came running up to her with a notepad and a pencil.

"Juvia must know Toriel's secret recipe for delicious pie." She said.

"Oh, it's simple. See, it's three cups of..." Toriel explained her recipe as Juvia scribbled it down. Asgore, had made some Golden Flower tea to go with the pie. It was delicious, as expected. The guild began to trust the monsters more and more. Maybe they WERE different from the monsters in the dungeons and what not. And, everybody was enjoying the monster's company with them.

Actually, maybe not being able to RESET wasn't as bad as they thought. Up here, the monsters had food, drink, friends...

...Maybe.. what they had to, or, wanted to do.. wasn't worth it. This ending would never happen again, even if they did find a way to go back.

Besides, everybody was happy.

..

Heh.. well, maybe not _everybody._

.

.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for that super crappy fight! I'm not good story-ing fights, but I promise I'll get better! Give me tips.. please?

Well, anybody got ideas for the next chapter? I have a shadow of what I want, but if you guys wanna see something go down, tell me!

Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Visitor

(hello?

where'd all ya reviewers go? i'm not demanding reviews, but even one or two makes me feel better. or, was my last chapter just that bad? idk, but please come back

o yeah, i'm probably ending this soon. that's why the chapters getting worse. i really wanna make some silly pta stories, since i have fallen in utter love with pta sans roasting linda and her lemon squares. they'll probably be two more chapters.. anyway, onto the story! and i credit afac for some gaster lines. so, please enjoy!)

.

"I don't trust that goat woman. She's _too_ good. Monster's are _**always**_ evil." A wizard whispered quietly to the other.

"Yeah yeah, and did you see those skeletons? The tall one seems sketchy, being so nice, and the short one looks like he's gonna murder us at any moment." Another replied. He felt him crawling on his back earlier. There was a small group of 5 or 6 wizards outside of the guild. "Those other guys are idiots, trusting them so easily."

"Yeah, I bet they kidnapped the kid and forced them to play along. Their story's probably made up. Like seriously, flowers and goats? Nonsense!" The man flailed his arms in the air as a gesture. "I can't believe Master and Erza agreed to let them stay with us for a while." The others nodded and agreed. Now, if you think this is wrong if them, you can. But, it is perfectly normal for people to be suspicious of a famous kind who were always pretty much their enemies for as long as they can remember. So, don't hate on them too much.

"SANS! STOP THE PUNS! I SWEAR, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU?!" The voice inside yelled. It was followed by laughs, some noises, and then more screaming.

"Does he _have_ to yell?" Another man complained.

"He's a monster. We can't do anything but deal with it." One responded. They heard footsteps shuffling close to the doorway. The mages scrambled to the left side of the doorway, and peeked at the people who were coming out. A child and a skeleton stepped out. Hm, maybe this was their chance to prove that the monsters were evil! (or not)

"so, whaddya wanna talk about, kiddo?" Sans asked. Frisk looked down a little. They scratched their head.

"U-um, that was Gaster back there.. right?" They asked, quietly. They knew it was sort of a sensitive subject to Sans and Papyrus. Of course, they never talked about it with Papyrus. Who knows what he might do?

"oh, uh, yeah." There was a moment of silence. Sans coughed, as sort of a signal to for them to continue.

"So.. um.. He kind of.. blew up.. the.. reset.. button" Even though Frisk's eyes were closed, Sans could see their eyeballs moving up and looking at him. He had an idea of what they were going to say, and closed his eyes to rest. "And.. I'm.. kind of breaking down here." They started to shake a little. His eyes popped back open. Huh? "I mean, I know not everybody here trusts us like we trust each other, a-and.. and so, if one of us happens to _die_.." They paused for a moment. "S..say a monster from this timeline or a mage killed one of our friend's, I-i.. .. I.. Sans, I, Idon't think I can bring them back."

Sans' eyes went black. Yeah, that's right. He hadn't thought of that. If Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, or the kid even, or.. Papyrus, died, a RESET wouldn't be possible. Oh, wait!

"hey, is your LOAD button still there?" Sans seemed desperate. Frisk got the idea, and pulled up their window.

.

FRISK - LV 1 - 704:77 (?)

?

CONTINUE

.

"W-what?" Frisk stepped back a little. Then the window disappeared. Then, they realized that..

.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _The child smiled back. They took a step behind them, and pulled up the little window._

 _._

 _FRISK - LV 1 - 687:27 (?)_

 _?_

 _CONTINUE - RESET_

 _FLASH.. FOWARD?_

.

The button hadn't been there last time, either! Oh sweet butterscotch cinnamon pie, they were stuck! Really, really stuck. There wasn't any kind of loop hole, no exit, nothing. Frisk was silently freaking out. Their panic turned into tears. Sans sighed, and pulled them close in for a hug.

"hey, its okay. we're just gonna make sure nobody dies, alright?" He whispered to the child. Frisk wiped their tears and nodded. While this touching moment was going down, the group of mages behind the guild were still watching them.

"What are they talking about?" One man whispered.

"Dunno, but it sounds like they came out of a video game or something." He said as he shattered the fourth wall. The other mages nodded once again. They were a little less wary of the monsters, since it didn't seem that the skeleton and the child were victim and capturer. They seemed more like, _friends_. Like something big happened, something that.. made them truly bond.

"hey, you guys." Chills went up their spines. They've been spotted. They slowly crept around the corner of the wall to see the skeleton staring at them with black eye sockets. The child wasn't there anymore, and it seemed that the skeleton was free to do as they wished. The second they saw his face, the room darkened around them. There was no white pupil that put them at ease, but instead, a cold feeling of something, their crimes, _sins_ , crawling up their back. "don't eavesdrop. it's rude." He said, coldly, before the atmosphere returned to it's original state.

"I-Im coming! Wait up, F-frisk!" A nerdy, sweet, nervous voice called. Moments after that, the child, Frisk, had returned. Followed them was Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Toriel, and Asgore. Frisk smiled, seeing their friends all together. It reminded them of the scene before they all went up to the surface.

"Alphys, can you find a way for us to go home?" Frisk asked. Alphys adjusted her glasses and looked at them. They opened their mouth, then paused for a moment, then resumed speech.

"Oh, t-that. Well, I'm sure I could figure out a way to locate all the n-necessary materials needed to construct an u-universal gateway back to our own universe. But, it will be hard to do that, since s-space travel is technically is impossible, but since w-we happened to do it, I believe it is not entirely impossible. I do happen to have some galatic devices that will a-aide in our mission, so the chances of succeeding have already r-risen greatly. Not to mention the h-humans here seem to have very powerful m-magic, so I'm sure if we just a-ask, they will help us."

"So.. we can do it?" Undyne asked, awkwardly.

"We can do it." Alphys confirmed.

"YEAH! WOOHOO!" Undyne became really excited. I mean, just the thought of traveling through space and universes was pretty awesome. It was like something out of an anime! Magical people with awesome powers that the monsters didn't even have, it was a dream come true. Undyne lifted up Alphys and spun her around (again). Then she put her on her back, piggyback style, and pointed at the other monsters and screamed: "THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND RIGHT THERE! CAPABLE OF EVEN TRAVELING THROUGH SPACE ITSELF! FUFUFUFU!" She laughed, before somehow reaching up at the dinosaur who was still adjusting, laying on her head, and kissed her on the cheek. Then, all consciousness left Alphys's body as she fainted from embarrassment. Undyne laughed again, and hugged her tightly. Everybody smiled and chuckled at the happy couple before heading back inside.

"What a strange group of monsters.." A mage groaned, before following them in shortly.

"Hey guys, what didja talk about?" The monsters were greeted by a happy voice, from their new friend, Natsu.

"Oh, just some stuff on how to get back home." Frisk responded. "Actually, could you guys help us go back? Seeing you all have powers unknown to us, maybe you could lend us a hand." They suggested.

"I don't see why not, you can't stay here forever." Gray responded. His kind response, and with no hesitation, put Frisk at ease. They smiled, and thanked him.

"Well, come over here you guys." Another voice called. Everybody glanced over, to see Levy, waving at them. Frisk, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza, all walked over to her, who was holding, yet again, the job request that had transferred everybody here. "Do any of you monsters recognize this?" They leaned over to see the job request. Sans' eye sockets widened, once again. It read (for those who dont remember.):

.

PLEASE HELP US SOLVE THIS ENCHANTMENT.

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR ANY DAMAGE OR LOSS OF LIFE OR ITEMS.

︎✌︎ ︎ ✌︎👌︎ ︎✞︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ 🕆︎ ︎✋︎✞︎ ︎ ︎💧︎ ︎ ︎✌︎✡︎💧︎ ✌︎ ︎ ︎❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎📪︎  
❄︎ ︎ ︎ 💧︎❄︎✌︎ ︎💧︎ ✌︎ ︎👎︎ 💧︎🏱︎✌︎👍︎ ︎ 💧︎ ︎✌︎ ︎ ︎ 👍︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✋︎👎︎ ︎.  
💣︎✌︎✡︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ 🏱︎✌︎ ︎✌︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ 🕈︎ ︎ ︎ ︎👎︎💧︎ 👌︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✋︎ ︎ ︎👎︎ ❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❄︎ ︎ ︎ ︎.

❄︎ ︎✋︎💧︎ ❄︎✋︎💣︎ ︎📪︎ 💧︎ ︎💣︎ ︎👌︎ ︎👎︎✡︎ 👍︎✌︎💣︎ ︎.

REWARD: 900,000 JEWELS

.

"OH, I RECOGNIZE THAT! THAT'S WINGDINGS! IT SAYS

FAR ABOVE THE UNIVERSE, LAYS ANOTHER. THE STARS AND SPACE SHALL COLLIDE. MAY THE PARALLEL WORLDS BE JOINED TOGETHER, THIS TIME, SOMEBODY C-" Lucy and Levy covered his mouth with their hands, interrupting him. The shook their heads while repeating 'no'. After Papyrus understood, they let go and calmed down. "WHAT A WEIRD SPELL!" Papyrus commented.

"I got a book from some strange creature in a black hole, and it had a full dictionary on Wing Dings. I translated the incantation, and um.. I, kind of.. portal-ed all of you here." Lucy sweated. She thought she was going to get a beating or something. The monsters looked at her and thought- Oh, so it was Lucy that was responsible for their being-sucked-into-a-wormhole. Lucy half-expected them to all break out in an angry fit.. but they didn't.

"Oh." They all said, in unison. A moment passed by. Nothing.

"Oh? Just OH? I literally pulled you all from your home and rest of your friends, and you're not mad at ALL?" Lucy was baffled by their response.

"Huh?" Frisk looked at them weirdly. What was she talking about?

"i mean, we're already here, yeah?" Sans started.

"GETTING ANGRY AT YOU WOULD NOT BENEFIT US OR SOMETHING." Papyrus continued.

"Yeah, there's not really a reason to get mad at you." Undyne said. "And I get mad at everything."

"She d-does." Alphys added on quietly.

"Yes, getting mad at you wouldn't send us back to our universe, correct? We should just solve this together, since that seems to be our only option." Toriel concluded. Poor Asgore cried in the corner, since he didn't have a say on anything. But he agreed with them all.

"You all are right." Erza smiled, approving of their response. "What were you expecting, Lucy?"

"O-oh.. nothing." Lucy sighed. She had been pretty wary of them earlier, (wasn't everybody?) but now they proved to be as friendly as they say. They were really just some kind misunderstood monsters. She could understand why the villagers had attacked the prince now. It's because she almost made the same mistake everybody else did. "So, it seems Papyrus can understand this."

"VERY WELL, ACTUALLY. SANS CAN UNDERSTAND IT, TOO!" Papyrus glanced over at Sans. Sans, however, was having a mental attack.

"yeah.. yeah, i can." He murmured, after a moment. Then he looked up at Lucy. "hey, you said a weird creature appeared from a black hole..? what did he look like?"

"Oh, well, it really just seemed like a white head, probably what was a white shirt inside a black outfit, and some white hands. I think he had a some sort of black blob for a body, though. He had black eyes, or, err, eye sockets, kind of like your's and Papyrus's, and a creepy smile. There were also two cracks, one from his left eye leading straight above it, until it reached the edge, and the other was below the right eye, straight down until it reached his smile." Lucy carefully explained. Frisk looked at Sans, as Sans looked at Frisk. They had the same idea. Gaster.

Sans thought back to the times Gaster had appeared.

.

 _Right before his eyes, a couple glitches appeared, and a gooey black substance arose from the ground._

 _"! gast-" White clouded his vision and the figured faded before he could say anything._

 _"Have fun, Sans." They said, watching Sans be sucked in and the portal closing, before disappearing into the ground again._

 _._

 _._

 _Sans rushed over to see what was going on, for he recognized the sound, and he was horrified by what it read._

 _Under the RESET, typing by itself, was this:_

 _"Now that wouldn't be fun, would it?_

 _I will have to blow this up for you._

 _Have fun, Sans, Papyrus, and you too, Frisk."_

 _._

.

Sans snapped himself back to reality. "uh, hey, i kind of know that goopster." Sans said. "his name is gaster.. and uh, he's sorta.. my... dad?" He coughed.

...There was silence. Nobody knew what to say. It was a pretty big shock.

"WAIT, IF HE'S YOUR DAD, AND WE'RE BROTHERS, THEN- OH MY GOD I HAVE A DAD?!" Papyrus screamed, even louder than usual. Sans nodded, awkwardly. Papyrus had very mixed feelings.

"Your dad? So your dad is a some weird crazy blob from a black hole?" Natsu and Happy asked, without realizing that the subject would be delicate to Sans. But he was okay with it. He nodded. "You guys have some crazy family."

"W-well, this proves that W- I mean Gaster has been to this w-world. Did anybody see w-who posted the paper?" Alphys turned to the mages. They looked at each other, shrugged, and shook their heads. "O-Ohhkay. Well, I think I will b-be able to build a portal back h-home. See, the mag-" Alphys's pocket started to vibrate. It made a 'Beep! Beep!' noise. She clumsily pulled out the device which read:

 **"MAGICAL INTERFERENCE DETECTED"**

She looked rubbed her eyes, wiped her glasses, and looked again. It didn't change.

"W-what?" She stuttered. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza all looked at her.

"What's the problem?" They asked.

"There s-seems to be something v-very powerful, even more p-powerful than us, disturbing the magic i-in this world. So, I believe that either G-gaster has returned, or s-something else is here." She adjusted her glasses. Moments, once again, after she said that, an explosion occurred outside. A massive, MASSIVE, explosion of dust blew down the front doors to the guild. Somebody cackled heartily outside. It was a high, familiar to Undertale voice. The group scrambled outside, shocking half of the team. Frisk stumbled back. The monsters and mages walked towards Frisk, asking if they were alright. Frisk, who didn't even show their eyes, looked like she saw Satan themselves.

They didn't, but they saw the next closest thing.

"Did somebody call?" A small child with bloody red eyes who looked striking similar to Frisk, stood in the way.

"Chara?!" Sans, Toriel, and Asgore called.

"Do you know them?" Gray asked.

"That's our child!" Toriel and Asgore replied.

"That's.." Frisk stopped there. They could see Chara approaching them. They had GENOCIDE flashbacks. The one where they met Chara, at the end. Frisk heard a loud noise, the noise of a disconnection on a radio. The SHHHHH noise. Followed by that was something along the line of 'Murderer', 'Demon', 'Its all your fault'. They covered their ears. It didn't help. If anything, it only got louder. They crouched down, as if they were being cornered. Sans put his hand on their shoulder. The noise died down. Frisk looked up at him. It was a concerned, smiling, Sans face. He held out his hand. Frisk smiled, and reached to take it, but then, red flashed and changed their vision. They saw him in the Judgement Hall. Where Sans SPAREd Frisk. Where he TRICKED them. Frisk pulled away. They stoop up, and stumbled backwards. Thoughts, many thoughts ran through their mind. With each step Chara walked towards Frisk, their mind got worse.

"That's right, Frisk. Think about what you've done. Think about it, their dying words, their trust that you betrayed. Nobody here cares at you, Frisk. You can't trust any of them. The only person you can trust, is ME." Chara's face melted into a horrifying black smile. Undyne stepped infront of the child, blocking them from proceeding to torture Frisk any further.

"That's ENOUGH. Stop hurting our friend and filling their head with lies!" Undyne summoned a spear, and charged straight for the child.

They laughed demonically.

 ** _"You idiot."_**


	5. why

i finished the last chapter but i didnt save it


	6. Chapter 6: End

(Note: Frisk didn't finish the Genocide Run. They RESET at Sans, so they don't know what happens after his battle. If this contradicts with anything I've written so far..

uh..

forget it this is the new plot oh and this is probably the last chapter)

.

"You Idiot." The child cackled.

The guild wizards were all confused, weirded out, or were going crazy by the kid who freakishly resembled Frisk way too much laughing like a horror movie character. Oh, and their face was melting into this disgusting black abomination. Undyne had head straight for the kid, fearlessly, like always. But, they didn't care. They sprinted past her, while giving Undyne quite the wound. It took 3/4's of her health. Undyne coughed up some blood, and wiped her mouth. She was getting mad. Sans, Toriel, Asgore, were in a horrible state of panic. They were frozen in their footsteps. The two goats couldn't believe that their child was alive, but also harming people. Sans.. well, you get the point.

Frisk however, was doing worse than both of them. Frisk was on the floor, hands on their ears, tears running off the corners of their eyes while repeating 'I'm sorry' , 'no' and 'I didn't mean to'. The only thing they could hear were voices telling them it was their fault. Of course, the other monsters didn't exactly know what they meant, but assumed it was about the so-called Genocide Run they had did. Everybody was going crazy. Then, all the sound stopped. Chara stopped moving, stopped talking, stopped everything, even their face had returned to it's original face. For a good solid 5 seconds, everybody froze.

"Frisk." The high-pitched voice smiled. Frisk looked up. There was a child. They had short, brown hair. They wore a bright green sweater, with a clean, yellow stripe running through the middle of it. They had red eyes, _orbs_ even, that spoke something to them. "Join me, Frisk." Chara held out their hand. They smiled. Frisk considered it for a second, a split second, but, Frisk shook their head. "Frisk, let's purge this timeline." They offered again. They shook their head again. Chara stepped closer, expression turning into worry. "Frisk, listen to me. This timeline, this world, we shouldn't be here." The child stepped closer. The monsters and mages watched them. An option pulled up in Frisk's vision.

ERASE - DO NOT

Frisk looked down at the option. Frisk started to shake. Sans looked at Frisk, expectantly. Frisk looked up. They looked up at the child offering to RESET the world because they couldn't do it. No. That's too positive. They looked up at the demon that offered to buy their soul, so they could be in control and reset everything. Yeah, that's how it really was. Frisk shook their head.

"No. I'm not going to give in to you." Frisk stated. Chara clicked their tongue.

"Frisk.." Lucy murmured.

"Frisk." Chara's eyes stared into their soul. "Are you sure? Are you sure you don't want to put everything back, and leave the timelines jumbled up like this? Remember, if your friends die, _they can't come back_." Chara reasoned. They were right. At this moment, for some strange reason, only Chara could reset everything. But, if they agreed, Chara would most likely restart the Geno route, and this time, Frisk wouldn't be able to do anything. The tension in the air was pressuring Frisk. Everybody was holding their breath.

"NO, Chara." Frisk stated once again. A sigh of relief ran through the crowd. Chara looked down. Huh?

"Idiot." They looked up. They're face was now melting into some strange black substance. " **Who told you you had a choice**?"

Everybody was startled, and stepped back momentarily. Chara started a running start towards Frisk. All of the details they noticed, it blurred into this person with a face with black consuming them, gripping a Real Knife. People took action. The monsters protected Frisk while Frisk was teleported to safety by Sans. The mages momentarily paused before realizing this wasn't a show. They took action as well, to protect everybody.

But it was too late.

 _ **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**_

Chara struck the first monster. Dust flew off of Toriel's body. There were screams of fear from the side. Chara rolled their eyes, and proceeded. Somewhere though, inside Chara's mind, somebody with no name whispered-

"stop."

.

They had dusted Toriel. Tears trailed off her eyes before she was blown away mixing in with the particles that surrounded everybody.

"What a waste of an attack." Chara complained. "Oh well, I'll just have keep trying." The black goo on their face had returned to.. somewhere, and new red eyes glinted in everybody's vision. Toriel had turned to dust, as all of the monsters broke into tears. Frisk sobbed, tears shed from Sans, Asgore cried, and Alphys and Undyne were frozen from shock. Their Ex-Queen just died. Undyne grit her teeth and balled her fists, shooting up.

"YOU!" Undyne cried.

"Undyne, w-wait, you're hurt!" Alphys sputtered.

"YOU JUST KILLED.." She boomed. Some of the mages in the back cowered down from Undyne's voice. Undyne's eye shined a bright yellow. Chara crossed their arms and rolled their eyes, sighing. They charged forward, about to dust Undyne when-

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" A massive blast of fire blew onto Chara. Panicked, they glitched- teleported out of the firing range. (Yes, they can.) Chara landed unscathed on the floor, and shot a terrifying glare to the attacker. Natsu returned the glare, just as intensely. "You're not hurting anybody today, li'l demon kid." He grunted. The child simply rolled their eyes and laughed. They stuck out their tongue, before disappearing again.

A fizzed image of Chara re-appeared in a different location. _Behind them._

"Ice Make- Cage!" A strong set of ice bars appeared from above, trapping Chara. Gray, thinking he had won, gave a thumbs up. Unfortunately, the child easily cut the bars, and stabbing a hole in his calf. The ice-mage's eyes widened from pain. It felt as if everything went in slow motion. There weren't tears, but the feeling that traveled from his legs to his eyes was unbearable. For some strange reason, the stab was more painful than a regular stab. Maybe it was because Chara's knife was special. Wendy didn't waste time, and bolted to Gray, warming up her healing magic. Chara wrinkled their nose, and attacked Wendy as well. Luckily a certain skeleton held them back, and threw their body to the wall, holding them there. Papyrus blocked any escape with blue bones, reinforced by spears, some fire magic, cards, ice, and enchantments. The child struggled in Sans's grasp, but failed to escape. Unable to teleport, they tried again. And again.

And again. And again. And again.

Until finally..

They broke free.

..

The layers of magic barriers burst. Everybody stepped back. The child walked forward. It was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of Chara's feet walking carefully across the floor. The dust rose from every step, and the humans and monsters prepared their every attack.

"I'll tell you what." The child started. Frisk, from somewhere out of view, heard somebody's voice they've heard before overlap Chara's. But, who was it? "If you beat me, I'll give you your happy ending. I'll send you back to where you belong, I'll RESET, I'll even prevent the old geezer from starting this shenanigans again." They then grinned creepily. "BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN. UNTIL FRISK GIVES ME THEIR SOUL, YOU'LL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER. AND WHEN THEY DO, I'LL KILL YOU ALL ONE. MILLION. TIMES."

That's right, it was Flowey. Flowey said something similar. Chara made a quick dash for the first opponent. Undyne. She sent spears raining down at her, but Chara somehow already knew her planned attacks. Barrels of cards, magic, and other things went flying at the child, but it didn't hit them. Chara ran up to Undyne, then passed her, aiming at- Alphys. Undyne screamed- 'NO' before she went mad. This was an early stage of Undyne the Undying. The monster dashed pass the demon, slicing them in the process. Chara froze seconds before hitting Alphys, who had tripped over a branch.

 _ **-19 HEALTH**_

Chara spit out some blood, and wiped their mouth. Plenty of HP remaining. A gaster-blaster followed by a barricade of bones attacked them. Hit by the blaster and two or three bones, they were dealt 37 DMG. They winced, before teleporting to a different location. The monsters grunted, before immediately heading out to search for the child. The mages followed them, filled with DETERMINATION. Meanwhile, Chara hid underneath Mira's counter, stuffing themselves with food. It wasn't Monster Food, so it didn't help too much, but after feeding themselves full in a matter of minutes, they had 90 HP again. Just as they were about to leave, they heard somebody approach from the entrance of the little counter way. Unknowing on who it was, they decided to ambush them. They waited patiently, watching for the footsteps to appear in their sight.

\- CHARA'S POV -

"Chara?" The voice asked. It was Frisk. This was the perfect opportunity to take their soul right here right now. The human was approaching.

"Chara, please, I know you're somewhere around here." So what if they knew? It didn't change the fact that they knew exactly where they were.

"Chara, why are you doing this?"

The question struck me. Well, because.. because.. Because I wanted to come back? Because I wanted to take revenge on humanity? Because they wanted to make everybody suffer? Which one was it? What if it was something else? Maybe.. I just felt like I needed to do it. Maybe it was because it felt like it was my purpose right now.

"Chara, is this what have Dad would have wanted?" Frisk continued. "That you set out to kill every monster and steal their souls, just so you could do it again? Or is it to get revenge on humans?"

Dad? What would he have wanted? Well, he would have told me to stay determined and push through the pain of losing Asriel. He would have said to calm down and that killing the humans wouldn't bring him back. But I am not Asgore. I almost killed him, too, after all. But he is still my Mr. Dad Guy.

"What about Mom? Why did you kill her? Is that what you really felt when you dusted her?" Frisk was getting closer now. I have to get ready.

Mom protected Frisk. Because she was a mother, because she couldn't lose another child. Because she already lost me and seven other children. But I only killed her because she was standing in my way. I didn't 100% want to. She did take me in. But what's done is done. What Frisk says now about her won't change that.

"What about Asriel, Chara?" Frisk stopped. My hand immediately went to hold my golden necklace that read "Best Friends Forever". I looked at my knife, which had "Real Knife" carved into the handle. "Is that what he would have wanted you to do?"

No. No it wasn't. Asriel.. Asriel.. is the young goat who found me when I fell into the underground years ago. The kind, caring, kid who treated me not as some killer, but as a friend. The person who took me home, and understood me. The monster who didn't pry about information, didn't discriminate, didn't treat me as a horrible monster, and went along with my plan.

Asriel.

The traitor.

The one who died because he was too much of a weak crybaby to fight for me and died like all the rest.

\- NEUTRAL'S POV -

Chara grit their teeth and slid out of the cabinet silently. They stood up, seeing Frisk who bravely stood in their way. They were filled with DETERMINATION. Chara's red eyes glinted once again, while their pearly-white teeth shined to match.

"Idiot. Why should I care? Asriel isn't here anymore."

Chara sprinted for Frisk's soul.

.

.

(nOpe didn't end here. not yet.)

.

.

Frisk stumbled back, but was prepared.

 _ **DODGE.**_

 _ **DODGE.**_

 _ **DODGE.**_

They had never experienced Chara's attacks, as they were just stuck in a black void before sent to their doom. It was sort of all of the wonderful people's attacks Frisk had met, intensified by five, and squeezed into one knife.

"Sold Script- IRON!" A voice enchanted before a massive block of iron that carved the word IRON separated Frisk from Chara. Unfortunately that didn't help since the knife cut clean through the iron. Gajeel, out of nowhere, hopped in and inhaled the iron. Then yelled-

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" Gajeel's arm shifted into a big pole. He swung the thing down onto Chara, but Chara easily dodged it. Milliseconds after Chara moved out of the way, sharp water and ice lances came raining down followed by spears and fireballs. Chara blocked off the first couple attacks, but was hit harshly with the others.

"Damn! How strong can this little brat be?!" Gajeel grit his teeth, and went in for another attack.

 _ **-72 HP**_

They started to bleed harshly, but in return, they quickly cut all of the opponents. But Chara now was a slight disadvantage. One more heavy hit from the mages and they are bound to slow down and possibly die. But, that's not possible. Even though Chara was covered in wounds, they wouldn't give up. They were all dealt 20 DMG as well. There was blood that spilled, but it was little. Chara was in a battle with everybody. It was hundreds against one. _**But that didn't matter.**_ Soon they would all die, and Chara would be filled with everlasting power. In fact, how about they took a human soul right now? (yes i'm doing this.) It would certainly make it easier to kill the rest with their power combined and all. How about that annoying ice man? He seems loved by the water girl. Chara grinned at the thought of the state of despair she would be in. The demonic child snuck up on Gray. Everybody was scattered around, looking for where they had teleported to, so they didn't notice the devil itself sneaking up on the wizard. They raised their knife.

"GRAY-SAMA WATCH OUT!" A female voice shrieked.

 _ **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**_

Juvia was hit while protecting her loved one. Even though Juvia is made of water, Chara's attack counted as a magical attack and hit her. Because Chara logic. Blood leaked from the wound. Juvia's soul of Perseverance began to slip away from her, and be sucked into the depressing void of sadness in Chara's body People started to burst into tears, and others stood there in denial. Gray, was crushed. He had a barrel of emotions. Shock turned into both sadness and fear which both tumbled down the hill of anger and multiplied tenfold. Gray whipped out an iced lance. He cracked the ice from his grip, and attacked Chara at full force. Chara laughed at his sorrow and desperation. It powered Chara's DETERMINATION.

Chara leveled up. They are now level ? (Increased by 9! Shit!)

Gray now, had his mind clouded from hatred and confusion. He couldn't focus. He blindly went in, and was stabbed in the back. He didn't die, but was fatally wounded. His body hit the ground, next to Juvia's. He started to cough up blood, and roughly. Gray hugged onto his stomach and withered in pain on the floor, while the child moved on. Wendy and other medics put Gray onto a softer surface and did all they could to save his life. But at this moment, Chara is on a murder spree. You can't stop them now. The "weaker" monsters have all moved away, hiding with Frisk. Alphys was with them, and figuring out how to stop satan's spawn from erasing the universe. **If only it were possible.**

"Who's next?~" Chara called out in a sing-song voice. They came across Undyne, who was still twitching from low health. "Ah yes. The pathetic excuse for a captain of the Underground's only line of defense." Chara pulled up Undyne's neck close enough for their eyes to meet. "How about I kill Papyrus, Alphys, and the King himself before you? Wouldn't the look of sadness on your face be just delightful?" Undyne's eye widened, and disappeared. Next thing Chara saw, was Undyne's red blazing hair was already blowing past their hair. Chara jumped forward, just to avoid a spear through the head. Undyne is in full rage mode right now, and through DETERMINATION to save her friends, she rapid-fired her blue spears mixed in with yellow-reverse spears at the child. In Undyne the Undying mood. Her health had return to full, and didn't even give Chara a spear to block with. So they'd have to improvise. They caught one of the stray spears, and used that instead. Chara groaned. They had already killed Undyne enough times to memorize her attacks. Jokes on them, Undyne is free-styling right now because they know Chara knows and is totally planning on obliterating them. Chara tightened their grip around their Real Knife, and set forward. A circle of mixed spears flew in at Chara, one by one, showing them her new attack pattern. And this time, there are no second chances.

Undyne backed up, and signaled a set of spears that rained on Chara with a hand movement. The blue blurs came down just as fast as lightning bolts. After multiple blue bolts came from above, there were various reverse spears that flew past Chara's soul after some rings of blue ones. Chara had some for some reason a couple of Sea Teas on them, which they drank and sped up their soul. (convenient, right? i love author logic. i mean what?)

Of course, this didn't help too much. Even though Chara was doing around 1028 DMG with each hit, and having some fire and magic bolts trying to attack them from the sidelines.

"I will fight for my friends!" Undyne boomed. "You really are the enemy to our kind! Actually forget our kind, YOU'RE AN ENEMY TO THE WORLD!" Undyne's DETERMINATION increased. Her attacks sped up, and now each attack was even faster than thunder. Chara wasn't afraid however, even though there were both spears jamming at her from both the ceiling and the floor of the FIGHT box. Spears launched at them, but were mostly dodged. In response to Chara's heavy attacks, Undyne was doing around 38 DMG to them each attack. (Hint: Chara has unmeasurable HP. Since they used up a lot of their power to travel to Fairy Tail's universe, their health has been lowered to.. more reasonable limits.)

"You're standing tall right now, but what will happen.." Chara got a running start towards Undyne. "..when it's your time to die?!" Chara leaped up to Undyne, and slicing a gnash in her. Critical Hit! Undyne winced and fell back, but was still DETERMINED to kill this demon. She jabbed spears at the child from above and below, but they miraculously were able to avoid them all. Undyne surprised launched a couple spears from above, and pinned down the child onto the floor. Undyne then was about to run them through when they teleported away and escaped. Grinning, they appeared right above Undyne and stabbed her in the shoulder. They pulled their knife out, stained red from blood. One more hit from Chara, and Undyne should be dead. Undyne however wasn't going to die that easily. She created a cage of spears and filled every crack in it with more blue death. Chara sliced through them and teleported out of her view. Their giggle echoed from every direction. The child began to appear and as Undyne was expecting them, stabbed a hole straight through the arriving figure. Unfortunately, that was only an illusion and Chara really arrived to the left of Undyne and drove their knife into her.

 _ **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**_

"The big shot, dead and gone just like that." Chara grinned evilly. They watched Undyne's body turn to dust, and slowly fade, and smiled as their stats raised. (yes i'm doing this. i'm too salty right now to spare undyne like what would have happened.) The monsters and mages, and especially Alphys watched in horror as the fighting hero struggled to stay alive, but remained only as dust. Alphys felt as if her heart had been cut into millions of little pieces, like her nightmares all mixed together and came true. Helpless, Alphys hid behind a corner where Frisk had been hiding, and fell to her knees, crying.

Sans threw Chara to the floor harshly, and was about to impale them when they escaped almost milliseconds after being captured. Chara rolled over and jumped high up in the air, avoiding any surprise floor attacks. When they returned to the ground, they stabbed their knife into the ground and pulled it up sharply. A red line drew a circle around chara, and caused the floor around it to turn a dark shade of red before a wide 80% around it caved in and left void. The other monsters and mages retreated to the safe area which wasn't sinking into deep dark death. Sans had no problem floating in the air. He spawned himself a bone platform, and stood on that. Then he levitated sharp-edged bones at Chara, going at unmeasurable speeds. The kid zoomed past the bones as one scraped their face. They wrinkled their nose and split the next one in half. As now it was their turn, they spawned balls of red death, or red explosive magic, and snapped their fingers as it went flying to Sans like missiles. They missed him, but Sans was able to pin down Chara to a bone-wall. Sans had the opportunity here and now to murder the little devil. Chara didn't move, but instead aimed and chucked their knife to somebody else. Aiming straight for their neck. _Papyrus_. Sans realized their plan, and everything went slow. Sans could hear his own heartbeat, and was panicking. His brother, or Chara. Which one? He could kill them right here, and they would RESET therefore bringing Papyrus back to life when he died. But.. but what if Chara didn't keep their promise? It would be the death of him, literally, if he had to relive that Genocide Run for all eternity. Sans... couldn't risk that possibility. He turned his head and blocked off Papyrus with a bone, saving him. Chara escaped in that short time, and escaped to a different place in attempt to locate Frisk.

They teleported to a more obscure place, but was soon found by a metal pole that hit them in the stomach, pushing them back into a wall. They coughed up a little blood. Their HP was halfway to death now. Chara looked up at their attacker, and found a man. He had iron piercing, and black spiky hair that trailed down his back. He was wearing a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges. He wore a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He was covered in metallic dragon-like scales. Chara thought that he would be easy enough to defeat, for iron was much weaker than their knife.

"Wow, a little brat like you is causing so much trouble." The man, Gajeel, snorted. He punched his fists together, and was ready for combat. Chara began with running up to him to attempt to stab him. But, their knife simply stood there, with no effect. Chara lowered their eyes and clicked their tongue. They ran a small distance away from him before he could attack. Gajeel shouted an enchantment, and his hand grew into a long, steel pole. It launched forward at Chara. Chara infused some more magic into their knife, and it grew red. They watched as the pole approached, and stabbed it straight in the center, creating cracks. Gajeel flinched, and couldn't move. s**t. His upper teeth and lower teeth clashed with each other as he watched the child flip up and over his arm, and pull their knife out cleanly. They then eyed him intensely, and proceeded to run towards him down his arm, knife-first. Gajeel quickly collected himself just enough for him to move his head out of the way, sending the kid tumbling down his back. Chara tumbled for a bit, and then stood up as a transition. Gajeel by now had already pulled himself together, and was preparing a heavy roar by practically inhaling metal scraps from the side. Chara was disgusted on how he was satisfied with eating dirty metal, and looked away. Gajeel grinned, and inhaled.

"IRON DRAGON- ROAR!" He gusted Chara while they weren't looking. They were blown back into the wall, and slammed against the concrete. They spit out a tooth encased by blood, and stood up. Chara's eyes glinted, then disappeared immediately leaving behind only a cloud of dust. The dragon slayer looked around frantically, and his eyes were met with the child centimeters away from his face. He was then stabbed in the side with a gleaming black knife. The wound went through his scaly armor and it disappeared from his body, revealing a serious red wound where the knife hit. He twitched, but looked for the culprit. Unfortunately they had already disappeared, and their giggles echoed from a distance. He felt a sudden sharp pain down near his feet. Glancing down, he saw two sharp kitchen knives that ran through his feet and into the ground. His eyes widened in pain, and rendered unable to moved.

Chara was about to finish him off when another gust of fire blew them away. They were burned harshly, but stayed on their feet. They felt heat enter the battlefield. Their head snapped to the attacker. Another guy. Pink hair, spiky. A white and black scarf, and an outfit to match. It consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest. He had a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle. The man looked furious. He identified as Natsu Dragneel.

Chara rolled up their sleeves. They were getting tired of being constantly stalled with other enemies, and wanted to get straight to the end and take Frisk. They found an arrow catch their attention, and leaded it back to a young, blonde woman. She wore a white top, with a blue stripe coming down the middle and one through the side. She had a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, held keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She was known as Lucy. There was also a man in a.. horse... suit.. that also held a bow and arrow.

"Sagittarius, aim for the kid!" Lucy ordered. The horseman nodded, and began rabid-firing at Chara. They knocked off each arrow easily, yawning. They noticed that Natsu seemed quite concerned, but then realized he should be attacking as well, and released another gust of fire at Chara. Chara decided to try something out, and spawned a large ball of exploding death. Lucy retrieved Sagittarius, and opened up another key.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE L-" But before she could do that, Chara launched the ball of death at Lucy.

"LUCY!" A male voiced screamed, and a pink blur rushed in front of the ball, pushing the blonde out of the way taking the damage for her. They heard the blonde shriek, and watched as she crawled to the fallen figure. It was Natsu. He seemed to have fainted, and remained with 0.01 HP. It was impressive, as that attack was supposed to kill him. Chara approached the sobbing woman, gripping their knife. They were about to attack them, but a trail of gleaming identical swords interfered, planting themselves firmly in front of Chara. Chara watched the two mages run, and looked up to see a figure with blazing red scarlet hair. She appeared to have grown wings, and was floating in the air amidst the fog. There was a glow of magic around her, and swords launched at Chara from that direction. Chara backflipped away from them, and watched the figure lower down. Their gleaming red eyes met with the brown hazy eyes of the opponent. There was plated armor that covered her chest, with a large metal flower over it. She wore a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck were uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. This was Erza Scarlet.

Chara was becoming frustrated with the interruptions, and that anger added to their DETERMINATION. Erza summoned around 50 swords, all circling Chara. They took a second, and all speared down at the child. They knocked the swords back, but one caught them in the leg. This woman was more powerful than the others. They swiftly pulled the sword out, and threw it back at Erza which was easily dodged. The wizard re-quipped swords and had them circle around her.

"Dance, My Blades!" She enchanted. The then swords began spinning rapidly around Erza as she sends them flying towards her opponent in a disc formation. Chara jumped up in attempt to avoid the swords, but was caught by them and sent back to the ground, some running through their left hand. They winced in pain, and stood the right self of them up, pulling out the sword. The pain was unbearable. But wiped their sweat, shut their mouth, and dealt with it. They closed their eyes, and when they opened them again, black substance began to flow from their mouth and eyes. Erza, returned this horrifying sight with a indescribable glare of her own. The tension between the two grew, and their auras were at war. Chara snickered, and strengthened their grip on their knife. With a quick blast of power their knife glowed a dark swirl of red and purple. Erza dashed up to Chara, and swung her sword down onto Chara's knife. Their weapons clashed, and they both pushed against each other at full force. Erza leaped back, disappearing into some trees. The child narrowed their eyes, and went in after them. There was a cloud of smoke that fogged their view. It was silent. Everything was quiet.. until! A glow of magic was seen! Chara cut through the fog, revealing a quick image of Erza in a revealing cat outfit blurred and disappeared. They saw the blur circle around them, and quickly multiply. Timing it correctly, they threw their knife into the blur, but it only bounced off her and flew back, sticking into the ground.

They picked up the weapon, and waited for the enemy to attack. Before they knew it, a sharp set of blades, or er, claws, swiped past them cutting them on the arm. Then on the leg. Then repeating it everywhere else. They fell back, just barely avoiding the next swipe, trimming a little off their hair. They growled, and grabbed ahold of Erza's soul. The figure stopped, and Chara slammed the mage down on the floor. There were multiple sphere's of knives, that glowed a burning red. They followed Erza and exploded in multiple directions. She swiftly re-quipped into a pink shaded armor with a simple breastplate joined to the collar. It had many wing shaped decorations too. The armor's weapons were a pair of identical swords, large and decorated hand-guards reminiscent each of a pair of wings. The redheaded mage swung out her sword, preparing for a battle. Chara covered their eyes with their hands, then took them off to reveal a black oozing look. They smiled evilly and stomped their foot. A trail of cracks started, leading up to Erza and surrounding her. The substance started to seep out through the cracks, and stick onto Erza's armor. Then, it began to eat away at it. Erza, panicking, tried to wipe the black off, but it had no effect and simply kept eating.

While that was occupying her, Chara had to quickly finish off Frisk and get out of there. They were stopped once again by Sans.

"Ugh! Why do you fools keep getting in my way?!" Chara complained, and ran Sans's soul right through with a black javelin. He fell to the side, dodging it, but had to keep going for Chara was rapid-firing out of anger. They were attacked with a Gaster Blaster that straight on hit them, but they took the pain and continued anyway. One of their javelins caught onto his sweater, and they took the distracted opportunity to stab him straight in the soul. He teleported out of the way, but found Chara had directed him right in front of his brother, which so if they missed the javelin would aim straight for his brother, who was still shocked from Undyne's death. Sans tried to stop it, but by the time Papyrus noticed, it was already about to pierce through neck bone.

 _ **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**_

 _ **Sans felt his vision go white.**_ He watched Papyrus's soul shake, then break. Papyrus was tearing up himself, and then his tears as well turned to dust. So did he. The monster cried as he watched his brother fall down before his eyes. Again, he wasn't able to do anything. He was never able to save him. He felt worthless.

 _ **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**_

He felt a sharp pain, and found himself crashing against a wall, and that his vision was clouding as well.

"SANS!" He heard a familiar voice shriek. He looked down to see a similar black javelin that was running through his body. He looked up to see a child hiding from behind the corner. _Frisk_.

"k..iddo.. i.." Sans realized what just happened. He had just been killed by Chara as well, because he was so distracted that his brother died. Dust started off from his skull, and made it's way down to his feet, leaving only a soul with a black spear going through it. The soul started to shake.

"NO!" Before the soul could shatter and disperse, Frisk leaped to it and grabbed it, absorbing it out of panic. There a white flash of light that blinded everybody's eyes. When it cleared up, it revealed Frisk, knees on the ground, crying. They sniffed, and swiped their tears as it flowed. "I.. was too late.." Their voice was breaking. They stayed quiet, as Chara began to approach them. Frisk looked up and around, seeing a pile of dust where their friends were. They saw Asgore and Alphys, hiding behind a corner. "no..i.. couldn't save them.." Frisk murmured. Chara's shadow loomed over Frisk.

"I'll be taking your soul now." Chara said, with a dead tone. They reached out their hand to grab Frisk's soul, when they noticed.. an outline of light blue around it! Frisk grinned, as a gaster blaster spawned above them, obliterating Chara and throwing them to the back of the room. Frisk jumped up, laughing.

"GEEEEET DUNKED ON!" Frisk yelled, with a Sans's voice overlapping theirs. The truth was.. Frisk did make it in time, and absorbed their soul. Early on, when Alphys was hiding behind the corner with Frisk, Alphys had told Frisk to absorb Sans's soul if he was defeated. Which was likely to happen.

So here we are.

Chara felt infuriated, and harshly stabbed their knife into the ground, pulling it out, and leaving ugly jagged marks and scratches. Chara's eyes immediately started to glow. The remaining survivors backed up, except Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray, who were all wounded.

"You mages and monsters, please, get out of here!" Frisk cried. "I can handle this on my own." Their voice echoed, reaching everybody's ears. There was a moment of silence before-

"No." Natsu said. He was still fatally hurt, and his head was down, but he said once again. "No. How can I leave you here? This brat is freakishly strong, and even if there is a smidge of possibility that you are defeated, Fairy Tail would be next to die." His voice boomed. He was right. To ERASE the world, Chara would need unmeasurable power. They would probably need to eat up this universe as well.

"Natsu's right. We can't just leave you and run. What kind of people would that make us?" Gray added on.

"If you're doing this, we're staying with you." Erza stated.

"How.. will you help me?" Frisk asked, hoping they would give up and leave so they would live.

"We'll.." Lucy started. She glanced to her mage friends, who all seemed clueless. Frisk sighed, accepting that they couldn't help. ! Lucy had an idea. "I'll.. just have to offer my soul to you as well!" Lucy suddenly yelled. The wizards all looked at her, grinned, and agreed.

"But, absorbing souls is difficult! They can't take too much or they'll be hurt themselves!" Alphys from amongst the crowd protested. The group seemed out of ideas, once again. Chara was getting impatient and annoyed by now, but the didn't want to have a boring fight. Makarov stepped out, and said:

"Well.. Let's have Fairy Tail's strongest team just do it, then. Is four souls do-able?" The old man offered. Happy from the sideline protested. "Five, I mean."

"Yes.. Five souls is alright, but I can't do this!" Frisk said. "I can't just take your souls as well, it would be like killing you." They looked down, expecting them to back down and turn away. But, they didn't.

"If it's to save my friends, I'll do it!" Lucy shouted once again. "Besides, if it all works out, we'll come back, right?" Frisk whipped their head to look at Lucy. She.. didn't hesitate whatsoever. How brave of her. Frisk considered the offer, and decided they would take it. They ran to the group of humans, and the exceed, and said.

"Okay.. To show your soul, you have.." Frisk thought about this hard. Should they do it? Should they tell them? Could they risk that possibility? The one where Chara ended up killing Frisk anyway?

. . .

Yeah, these guys weren't going to give up.

"..to feel it. You have to imagine your soul, and you have to want it." Frisk stated. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza closed their eyes. They took a deep breath, and focused on imagining what their soul seriously would be like. They wanted, really wanted, to show their soul out.

. . .

Four colorful souls appeared. Frisk admired their colors which gave out the best trait in them. A blue soul, for Natsu. A orange soul, for Lucy. A purple for Gray. A green soul, for Erza. And another blue soul, for Happy. It matches. (These are entirely on my opinion, so, change them for yourself if you want.) Frisk took a deep breath, then absorbed them.

Another white light blinded the community.

When Chara could see again, they saw five bodies and one Frisk. The mages hurriedly picked up the bodies and laid them on a bed, starting to keep them in tip top condition, even if that didn't matter. Frisk deeply sighed, and heard the voices of the mages in their head. They all seemed surprised. They watched their stats rise. Frisk made a small smile, and then entered a FIGHT with Chara.

"I'm not waiting anymore, Frisk. Let's begin." Chara started off with drawing a circle around them. Their knife dragged on the ground, making an ear piercing sound. When it stopped, Frisk looked up to find a then red circle around Chara. Chara's knife turned to a pitch black, and forced it into the concrete, therefore crumbling like ashes it and turning all of the floor into black void. Frisk leaped into the air, higher than expected, and spawned them self a platform. They avoided whizzing knives and fired a gaster blaster with mixed magic in response. Frisk then shot rock solid ice balls at the kid, who managed to slice them, but got hit with one. Chara was nearing their death. They had 92 HP left.

And so the battle began.

.

.

.

Frisk and Chara were doing this endless loop of fighting, dodging, and getting hit every two or three turns. Frisk ran Chara through with a sharp ice sword on the right arm, and a lance on the left. Chara winced, and pulled them out as fast as they could. They spit out some blood, and wiped their mouth

Frisk was down to 10 HP.

Chara was down to 10 HP.

If Frisk hit Chara now, Chara would die.

However, if Chara hit Frisk now, Frisk would die.

But it was currently Frisk's turn.

The room darkened, and all Frisk could see was their opponent, the FIGHT button, and the MERCY button. They heard voices in their head asking Frisk to press the fight button. But then the other half of them argued to spare them. It started up this whole storm, and Frisk decided to make their own decision. Their hand first traveled to the FIGHT button. If Frisk were to kill them, right here, right now, Frisk would get their happy ending. Everybody would go back to life, the monsters would return to their world, and everybody would live in peace.

No, that's not right. Not everybody. Chara. Chara would still be alone. Chara would still be afraid. Chara, wouldn't change at all. And Frisk.. didn't want that. Their hand hovered above the MERCY button. If they spare them, Chara would most likely try to kill them. But if Frisk kept sparing, like how they did with Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, and Flowey, maybe Frisk could reach them. Maybe Frisk could get through to them, and settle a happy ending without any more bloodshed. Frisk decided.. they could risk that. They pressed the Mercy button.

.

.

Frisk is sparing you.

"What?" Chara rubbed their eyes to see if they read it right. Sure enough, it said the same thing. They laughed a little, and pressed the FIGHT button with no hesitation. They attacked Frisk, but saw that they avoided every hit. Then, they saw they pressed the mercy button.. once again. This left Chara confused. They shook their head, and pressed the fight. And they evaded their attacks, and pressed the Mercy.

and again.

and again.

and again.

and again.

and again and again.

There was no end! Chara felt extremely frustrated.

"Hey." Chara called them out. "Why do you keep sparing me? You know that's not going to change anything.. right?" They looked at Chara sternly, DETERMINED. Chara laughed. "What, just because you're determined isn't going to change my mind." They suddenly felt a heavy weight on their back. They found sins crawling up them, sending shivers down their spine. They felt guilty. Frisk was here, making Chara feel guilty! Why? Was it because they refused to fight? Was it because Chara knew they were giving it their all to save them? Was it because Chara ignored the sacrifices they made?

Chara slammed their fist down on the fight button in anger. Frisk easily dodged their attack. Mercy. Chara did it again. And Frisk repeated the same thing. Every time now, every time Chara hit the fight button, Frisk seemed to dodge it more easily than before. Each time, Chara felt more sins. That enraged Chara. They continued to punch the button. And again. And again. And again. And again. It seemed useless, like they were just wasting time now.

"Hey!" Chara shouted. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop making me feel stupid pity for you stupid shtick! You're disgusting, Frisk! You little goody-two shoes, I don't understand how you can be so nice! You keep sparing and sparing! I'm at 5 HP! FIVE. HP. Why don't you to attack me one more time so I die and you get your stupid little ending? You keep me in this endless loop of fighting! I don't get it, Frisk! I don't understand!" Chara screamed, in a fit of anger. That last line reminded Frisk.. of when they did the same thing with Flowey. They remembered how Flowey couldn't understand either, and got frustrated because of that. This time, Frisk had an answer.

"I'm not the best person either, Chara." Chara looked up. "I've made mistakes. I went through with the Genocide Run, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you didn't finish it!" Chara contradicted.

"True, but I still went through with everybody else, didn't I? Chara, everybody isn't the best person they can be right now. You and I? We've made unforgivable mistakes, but, I can help you change so you won't make those mistakes again."

"SHUT UP, FRISK!" They pounded the fight button.

MISS

"Don't be alone Chara. I'm staying alive through DETERMINATION. I want to get my happy ending, but I want everybody to be happy, including you. I don't want to win it through bloodshed. I've learned that that's not how it works. I can SAVE you, Chara. Please, just spare me so we can end this."

"STOP IT!" They punched the button again

MISS

"We don't have to be here forever. You can SPARE me, Chara." Frisk smiled, exhausted from fighting. Chara rammed their fist into the button again. Except.. it didn't connect. Chara's hand stopped itself. They started to cry out of irritation and frustration. They dropped to the floor, and silently weeped. Frisk waited for their answer. Chara sat down, and thought. They thought about why they were here. They thought about why they had to kill Frisk. They thought about why they killed.

...

"okay." They whispered.

"Huh?"

"i said okay." Chara dragged themselves up. Their tears were dried on their eyes. They slouched over to the Mercy button. Their hand stopped right before pressing it. They took a deep breath to recalculate their options. After a moment of silence, they pressed it.

Chara is sparing you.

Frisk is sparing you.

FIGHT END.

The room lightened up, and Frisk looked concernedly at Chara. By now, Chara had already pulled up their menu, and stopped before pressing RESET.

"y'know, Frisk.." Chara looked at them. "I..'m sorry. I guess.. I'll see you soon." They took in a deep breath. Frisk ran up to them and embraced them, almost knocking them over. Chara's eyes widened. They calmed down, smiled, and pressed the RESET button.

.

"Thanks."

.

THE END.

(*holds up a puppet* BUT AN AMATUER WRITER, WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM? WHAT ABOUT THE FAIRY TAILERS AND THE UNDERTALERS? WHAT HAPPENED TO EVERYONE? HOW COULD YOU JUST END IT THERE? AND WHAT WAS THAT LAST SCENE? IT WAS PATHETIC!

yeah. i know. i got lazy of rewriting the thing and just.. ended it. Hey you know, Undyne and Papyrus were supposed to live, but I got too mad and killed them.

heh. heheh.

Anyway, I did write a scene where it ended after the undertalers returned home and all that shiz. But i got lazy and ended it there. Sorry! So, this is the end.. and if you didn't like it youcan geT OUT!

jk stay

But I really hope you liked this last chapter, it was like, 8000 words, and I feel proud. I'm not that good with battle scenes, so I hope I satisfied atleast some of you. like.. 10%. I'm writing an Undertale Script, that will be coming soon, uh, somewhere else now that somebody told be it would probably be better to put that somehwhere else. which is a good point. and also! A story where the Undertale peeps come out of the giant mountain and like live on the surface and stuff and get mostly discriminated because racism. So.

Look forward to that?

uh, gtg now i wanna start that story while i'm still full of ideas and not dead.

So uh, thank you for following my story, and I hope you have a nice day! or night! Bye!)


End file.
